


Sea Of Regret

by Pale Rider (Boothros)



Series: Scenes From A Seaside Window [3]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/Pale%20Rider





	Sea Of Regret

Sea of Regret

Though it happily showed a thousand faces a day, the sea rarely changed its personality. It was always there, sometimes brooding sometimes welcoming but always there, always safe.

Doyle revelled that the sea beyond his window was constantly there and took great comfort from the fact. If he wished to spend a day joyfully poking at its eccentricities in ebbing pools, soak up the rare sun or comb a leftover beach, the sea was always there for him. If it all became too hard and he simply decided to unceremoniously drown himself, the same sea was still there, patiently waiting.

Ray Doyle had travelled all directions when the good times had ended. When injury, age and an ancient love lost had forced him to search, he’d traipsed north and south looking for a suitable place to settle.

The Derbyshire hills reminded him too much of a family mostly forgotten. The London streets were both far too painful and far too expensive for him to make a proper home of. Finally he’d viewed a tiny rental, deep into the South coast. Doyle had never lived near the sea nor ever wished to, but at a certain age, it somehow seemed to suit him.

The tiny house was a rickety affair. Wind permeated every nook and cranny, but still he left his window open to hear the sounds of the constant sea.

On his good days, Doyle would draw, maybe paint and on the best days, attempt to face his mounting bills. On the normal days however, he would just sit and stare and on the worst he would remember.

Doyle tried so hard not to remember. There were so many regrets, so many ‘what ifs’. He and Bodie had shared so many years together but only a precious few as lovers. So many wasted days and hours and minutes before a stray bullet had sliced William Bodie right out of Ray Doyle’s living existence.

Nobody living now would know or care of Doyle’s time in The Service. Policing was now run by computer. Those he had worked alongside were long dead and even longer forgotten. It was probably better that way. Time had changed and law enforcement with it. Though Doyle had hung on until forced by incapacity, he'd known full well that his best years were long behind him. The days were gone. The people were gone. Bodie was gone.

The tide loomed as always, begging Doyle’s attention. Black now on a cold March night, it taunted him. He wouldn’t grant it this night however, it was far too cold for an old man to wander off out into the sea even if the end result would probably be quicker.

No, he would take his time, watch a little further, remember a little longer and when the time finally came, give himself over to the all-knowing sea. In the meantime, he would watch the dark waves and hear their distant moans. Always there for him, always ready.


End file.
